movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Yin's Wedding
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MsHyPxNZaEs110cBYzNiv4P1eMnJUIPK So cool. (At a banquet hall, Sign says 'Congratulations') (above) (Inside) (however) Rompo: I believe in the Train Station. It's my favorite place to go to. Suddenly, Something happen when we were there. When we got off, My son's binky was left on the train. (Walter sombers) Rompo: It really heartbroken Walt. (Walter frowns) Rompo: So I say "Walter, This is a job for Don McJoggers". (Don appears) Sylvester's line. Sylvester: You just called me on the day of this wedding and asked me to take care of the boys who disappointed your son? Rompo: No. That's not what I said. You just need to head to that train that we're on and bring his binky back to him. Sylvester: What's that you say? You want to head to the train you're on and bring his binky back for him? Rompo: Yes. Sylvester: Now if you want me to do that, I'll do it with pleasure. Count on me. (Walter drools on Sylvester's ring) Sylvester: Phew. Gross. (Shakes his hand) Sylvester: Okay. Who's up next? (Rompo and Walter left the room) (at once) (At the wedding party) (however) (Music turns on) (and plays) (We danced) (and partied) John: 1... Uh, 2. Uh, 3... 4... Oh dear. 5... Ellie: John, you can't look at your feet while dancing. John: But Ellie, I don't know how to dance before after I was born. Whoops. Ellie: Gotcha. Ed: Whoohoo! Eddy: Yeehaw! Zayne: Alan, We need to get to the couples on top. Alan: I've got this. No fear, bro. Bradley: Alan. Zayne. Alan: Yes? Bradley: You're gonna make a mess. Zayne: Oh, sorry. (SPLAT) Both: Oops. Waldo: I can't believe she watch The Godfather movie. Jingle: I know she believes that Psy has met Sylvester since we've been done Squirrel Theater and spoof travels. (Walter spins around on the record player) (like a circle) Jimmy: James Jeepers here to introduce our round of applause for our two new wedded couple. Ryan and Yin Fluffers. Ryan: Come on now, Yin. Let's show everyone how romantic bunnies we are. Yin: I never get to do these hip hops for while. Ryan: Yippee! (We clapped to the beat) (and danced) Lillian: Lucky, They are. Stephenie: Yeah. Such a lucky choice. Eddy: This is too rich. Edd: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: The wedding party. Ed: Yes. Cat: Ryan sure knows how to boogie. Dog: He sure does, Cat. Sylvester: You're like a family to me, Timmy. Name your wish. Tim: Why, golly, Godfather. What can I really wish for? Sylvester: Just pick one. Okay? Tim: Well, that is to say, I... Sylvester: Not just your nose. Tim: Oh. Sorry. (Ryan slurps a punch drink) Waldo: I'm very proud of you, Ryan. Tyler: Me too, Bro. Ian: Same here for me three. Alvin: And me. Bunnie: Because it sure is nice of Jingle and Luna to get pregnant. For Danny will have a brown baby carrier. Yang: Yin's a good girl. Reba: And a best friend to Yang. Fluffy Bun: Twin sister to him. To be exact. Yin: You got that right. Jimmy: Have you notice? You hear something new at fountains today. People who think young say Pepsi please. All: Pepsi, please. Josephine: The lively crowd today agrees those who think young say Pepsi please. They've picked the right one, The modern light one, Now It's Pepsi. Edmund: You got that right. Eds: Pepsi. Josephine: For those who think young. The right one, The modern light one, Now It's Pepsi. For those who think young. Reginald: Sure thing. Rocky Squirrel: Oh boy. Melody Prettyful: So cool. Jimmy: And now it's time for a special dance for all the kids and their parents. Gopher White: Our shot. (Music plays) Prince Chantment: Let's do it. (They dance begins) (and party starts) (Tim watches) (with worry) (Kids dances) (and sings) Tim: Don McJoggers. Wait. I think I know what to wish for. I wish to someday I'll seek my hand in marriage for Bijou. Sylvester: Well, I suppose that's the wish you've been wanting to wish for, so it looks like more kids are coming since Jingle and Luna are pregnant. Tim: Oh boy. Sylvester: Besides, two more kids are coming, just to make eleven kids. (Tim sighs): Getting late. Better go. (runs off) (Later, Lionel reads the headlines) Lionel: Man. And another wedding to get used to. This time, it's Ryan and Yin. Poodles: That's the way it's has to go, Lionel. Lionel: Yeah. No doubt more kids are coming since Jingle and Luna are pregnant and about to give birth to some. (Lee Kanker looks at the picture of Ryan and Yin kissing on the newspaper) Lee: Oh my. Just another couple married. Ah well. No doubt more spoofs are being made. May: Why can't be invited to these weddings? Marie: Because it's for heroes only. Since they might do a Kung Fu Panda spoof. Along with other spoofs as well. Lee: Who knows? May: Shh... Marie: We'll just have to wait and see. If any Star Wars spoofs are made too. (Birds past them) (and spun them round) Kankers: Jeez. (they shake themselves off) (Mouseysqueaky reads the headlines and growls) Mouseysqueaky: Still another wedding. And no kid I have. Not a single one. (Later, That night at Tim's house) (however) (Tim looks at the photos of the past) (and is delighted with them) (One shows Melman winning the heart of Princess Anna after winning the archery tournament) (just like in Robin Hood) Tim: Hmm... (seems impressed) (Looks at the next one) (and gasps) (Their wedding photo was seen) (together) (Sees the next photo of him in his baby age) (since he was given birth to) (Then sees the next one of him when 4 years old with Sophia in her baby age) (when she was born) (Then sees a photo of Eevee that Tim got for Christmas) (since Eevee came out of his box) Sophia: Tim, What are you doing? (Tim gasps) Tim: Just looking at our photos of our past. Sophia: Oh, so that's what you are doing, I see. Tim: When our mother was a princess that came to America and had our father attracted to her, He signed up for this Archery Tournament to win the heart of her. And he won it. Sophia: Just like in Robin Hood, yes? Tim: Si. Sophia: So cool. Since you've doing spoof travels with your friends. Tim: And Eevee. Then look at this one after winning her. Sophia: Yeah. Good one. Tim: This was their wedding. Sophia: That they got married. Tim: Yes. That's why she's stayed with him in America the whole and she still is a princess. Sophia: Since we're their kids. Tim: Yep. And here's a picture of me. Sophia: So that's you as a toddler. Tim: Baby age. Of course. I was their first baby. Sophia: Before the second one. Tim: Oh. Can guess what this picture is? Sophia: Let me guess who it is. Tim: There's me when 4 years old. Sophia: And me as a baby. Tim: Yep. That's me holding you. Sophia: So cute. Tim: And here's a picture of me getting Eevee at Christmas time. Sophia: Yeah. He's been with you since. Tim: Yeah. Ever since we moved here last year. Sophia: And that's when Stephen came over to help us with Eevee. Tim: Eck. I wouldn't wanna hear what happen to Eevee since we moved her. Sophia: Eww. Yeah. You're right. Too awful. Tim: And that's when I got attracted to Bijou. Sophia: You mean you're in love with her? (Tim nodded) Sophia: I can't believe it. You've been loving her so much that you're in love with one of Hamtaro's friends? Tim: True. I just someday wanna seek my hand to her in marriage. Sophia: Oh, you will. You'll see. Since you've been talking to Sylvester. Tim: Shh... It's my secret wish. Sophia: Oops. Sorry. Tim: Promise? Sophia: Promise. Tim: I love you, Little sis. Sophia: So do I, big brother. (They hugged) (and shook hands) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Ryan Fluffers Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Weddings Category:Transcripts